


it's familiar, but not too familiar

by julzy_poolzy



Series: Magnus & Julia [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, I just think she's neat, Minor Spoilers, Raven's Roost (The Adventure Zone), Raven's Roost Rebellion, Spoilers for Episode: e041-049 The Eleventh Hour Parts 1-9, before here there be gerblins, canon timeline confusing, half elf julia, my name is julia and i have many emotions about magnus burnsides, on a character with very little characterisation in canon, stephen waxmen is mentioned but doesn't make an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julzy_poolzy/pseuds/julzy_poolzy
Summary: Six times Julia Waxmen's actions seemed familiar to Magnus, but he couldn't quite place it.:)
Relationships: Julia Burnsides/Magnus Burnsides
Series: Magnus & Julia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991320
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	it's familiar, but not too familiar

There were many things about Julia Waxmen that comforted Magnus. These things felt familiar to him, although he was positive he’d never met anyone like her before. He would absolutely remember if he had.

**_~_ **

Julia was complex.

At first meeting, she was cautious. Julia was warm and welcoming to her father’s new apprentice, but she didn’t share much with him. Magnus and Stephen would talk while they worked, about an infinite amount of things. But Julia? She did her work quietly. Her work was more noisy, of course, making the nails for their furniture, detailing the metal knobs of dresser drawers, carefully crafting wedding bands, and a number of other things. 

And then, in the evening, she worked at the tavern down the road. The Hammer & Tongs was not bringing in enough revenue for her and her father to pay their taxes and still have a decent meal, so she took up the extra work with pride. Magnus had made friends in this new town, because, of course, he is Magnus Burnsides. He used these friends as an excuse to go to the tavern and watch her. Not in a creepy way, just more of a… curious way. Or, well, that’s what he told himself as he watched her slide gracefully between the table, handing out drinks and laughing with the patrons. She chatted with people she knew, and with people she didn’t, loud and fun and present. She would flip a wine bottle in the air where it would spin, and then there was a flash of light and sparkles and the bottle would be empty with the glasses full.

This is what made the tavern in the Craftmen’s Corridor the most famous one in Raven’s Roost, the tricks she would do with a small amount of magic, and the excitement of being able to speak with her and hear her laugh and just… look at her. Although she did not get very personal with any of them, either, Magnus supposed. She was guarded, but the feeling of being around her was like nothing he had ever known.

**_~_ **

Julia was smart and knew an incredible amount of things.

There was an issue with the wood shipment they received, one month. Something rotting the wood, no matter how they attempted to stop it. Julia spent countless days and nights researching ways to stop this, every single possibility explored and every method tested. After each average, non-magical method was tried and failed, Julia started to look into magical solutions.

Most of the magic Julia knew was simply for show and fun or to help with small tasks. Whatever was plaguing their wood was certainly magical in origin, it had to be, so that is what Julia spent her time studying. Magnus and Stephen could not remind her enough that she needed to take breaks, to sleep, to eat, to take care of herself.

This is when Magnus made the most headway in their friendship, he thinks. He would make her this fancy tea that he learned about somewhere, he couldn’t recall now, and he’d bring it to her while she was pouring over various books written in both common and Elvish.

Magnus sat down next to her, two mugs in his hands. “I didn’t know you could read Elvish!” He hands her a mug, taking a sip of his own. “That’s really cool!”

“Yes, uh, my mom was… an… elf.” Her voice got softer as the sentence went on, slowly taking a sip from her mug. Julia’s eyes went wide as she took a bigger sip, looking up at Magnus. “This is really good, Magnus! Where did you learn to make this?”

“I… don’t remember, sorry, but I can show you how to make it!” She smiled at his offer, cheeks turning pink as she looked back down to her book.

“That would be nice,” she said softly, taking another big sip and picking up her book, declaring: “Research Tea, Fuel Me!” causing Magnus to chuckle and get back up, cleaning his mess in the kitchen. Something about this was very familiar to him, but he couldn’t place a finger on it if he tried.

**_~_ **

Julia was righteous and kind.

One day, while on a supply run together in the center of town, a member of the Governor’s Guard bumped into a child, knocking them down. Instead of helping the child up, the guard moved his arm up to strike the child. Before Magnus could process the situation, Julia had already left his side and was in front of the child, blocking the guard’s arm with her own. The guard tried to strike her instead, but she blocked him again.

By then, Magnus had helped the child to their feet. They were shaking as Magnus put a protective arm around them, trying to make sure the child knew they were safe now. When Julia turned to ask the child if they were okay, the guard had taken his sword out of his sheath. 

“What are you going to do, huh?” Julia asked, staring at the guard with her chin up. Her arms were crossed and her stance still, unbothered as the man threatened her. A crowd of people had formed around them. “You were going to strike a child that  _ you _ knocked to the ground, I hope, accidentally. All  _ I _ did was stop you from making a terrible mistake. What would the Governor think of one of his personal guards hitting a  _ child  _ on the street? What would the Lord of Neverwinter think of the Governor employing men who would do such a thing?” She scoffed, glancing at his sword. “And drawing a weapon on a citizen? One who had done  _ nothing _ to harm you? Well, it’s unthinkable!”

The guard fumbled to put his sword away, glancing at the crowd gathered around them, all glaring at him. “I, uh, I am very sorry, miss. My sincerest apologies.”

“For?” Julia asked, raising an eyebrow at him with a smirk on her face.

He looked at her, at the crowd, and at the man with many battle scars standing behind this woman, looking like he could kill him on the spot. “For…. overreacting to this situation.” Julia sighed. She would not be able to get a better apology out of this man.

“That will do.” She waved him away, turning back to Magnus and the child. The guard left, wading through the crowd as the people shamed him and slowly dissipated as Magnus and Julia left the square to walk this child home.

**_~_ **

All Julia wanted was peace.

She tried to organize a meeting with Governor Kalen, sending him letters and asking his secretary if he accepted her numerous requests. Julia was waved off and told to leave each time. Someone would find her when the Governor wanted to meet her.

The situation got worse, just as she expected. The Governor’s Men were getting more cruel with the people of Raven’s Roost. He raised the taxes again, right after she sent a letter explaining why they couldn’t afford his tax at the time. The people of Raven’s Roost were suffering, but only if she had a chance to  _ speak _ with him, she hoped there was a chance of making him see reason. The alternative was far more complicated, and she prayed to the gods it wouldn’t come to that.

Eventually, though, Julia did get restless. Part of her hoped that if he read one of her letters, he would be compelled to meet and talk it through. She knew it was probably irrational and naive, but she didn’t want to start a revolution against a man who could be talked to.

The plan she came up with for this, though, was a bit reckless. Magnus agreed to help far too quickly for her comfort. She worried about him and his more reckless tendencies, but she was very glad for his assistance. The Governor would be returning the next day from Neverwinter, and she knew one way to make sure he read her letter.

Far after midnight, after the “implied” curfew placed on their town, Magnus and Julia snuck away from their homes. Never taking the main road and sticking to the shadows, they made their way to the town hall. The building was only two stories, and the Governor’s office was always the one with a balcony looking out toward the sea. This also meant it was completely out of view from the town square, which was really just a poor design choice.

Magnus kneeled and smiled at her, securing her feet on his shoulders as he lifted her up, making her able to climb onto the balcony. She smiled down at her partner and gave him a thumbs-up before going to the door. She gingerly turned the handle; it was unlocked. Of course it was. She opened and closed it as quietly as possible. Thanks to her Elven heritage, she can see well in the dark office.

The Governor’s Office is clean, as expected. A fancy desk that she’s fairly certain she remembers her father making when she was a child, with a matching chair, and bookshelves lining the walls, On the far wall, next to the door, is a fireplace. Just as she was placing her letter on the desk, she noticed something odd. 

The fireplace was lit within the past week, which is very odd considering how hot the summers are in Raven’s Roost. Julia snuck closer to investigate, having to stop herself from gasping when she saw the half-burned papers in the ash.

First, she recognized her own writing. The last letter she sent, in fact. Only, there was writing on the paper other than hers. It seems the Governor annotated her writing.

She crumpled her new letter in her hands, leaving the office as quickly and quietly as possible.

Peace was not an option with this man. So, Julia would raise hell.

**_~_ **

Julia Waxmen was practical and wise.

They had just gotten home from breaking into Kalen’s office. They hadn’t talked on the way back, but Magnus could tell Julia was infuriated. Before he could ask why, Julia answered his questions once they were in the living room.

“He read my letters, Magnus. The last one was half-burned in the fireplace! He wrote in the margins, some… like an idiot! He wrote in the margins making fun of the people of Raven’s Roost for being poor and weak and asking for handouts, then he neglected to even burn the evidence! The taxes getting higher and Kalen's men abusing power as they have. If this keeps going, Magnus, Raven’s Roost will be ruined.” She ran a frustrated hand through her hair, which was free from her usual red bandanna, her small pointed ears somewhat visible. Magnus could see them pointed down, frustrated and upset.

“There are things we can do, Julia.” Magnus stood in front of her, looking right in her eyes. “I… I don’t know what those things are, and I won’t pretend to, but you’re brilliant, Julia! There are always options and  _ something _ to do.”

“I don’t know, Magnus, I’m just-”

“Don’t you dare say you’re  _ just _ Julia. If anyone can make a plan to figure this out, it’s you! Julia, you- you are so amazing! Incredible! You know Raven’s Roost like the back of your hand, and you know the people that live here. You planned what we did tonight, and it went off without a single issue!” He smiled and put his hands on her shoulders. “You can inspire these people, Jules. Kalen is a bully. Bullies should not have the power he does.”

Julia laughed, putting her hands over his and moving to hold their hand together, between them. “I think you inspire people much more than I do, Maggie.” He’s silent, looking down at their hands as his face turns red. “And you are right. This is about more than just me, this is about the people who live here. We can’t just wait for someone else to step up and do something!”

Magnus was overwhelmed with feeling as he watched her ramble on about her plans, her passion, her kindness, and her brilliance all show through words that he could barely comprehend. She was still holding his hands, and he was very aware of the calluses on hers.

Julia was smart. She noticed him staring at her face, glancing at her lips as his face became increasingly more red. She slowed her speech, the smile on her face beginning to show.

“Are you listening to me, Mags?” He nods, snapping out of his trance to look in her eyes.

“Y-yes, we, uh, we go to the taverns and talk to people we trust who will spread word like web, b-but Kalen won’t hear of it until it’s too late. It’ll start slow with fighting back when they come to gather their taxes to ganging up when they try to bully us on the streets and-”

Magnus cuts himself off when Julia wraps her arms around his neck lazily, smiling up at him. This made him very aware of how close they were, suddenly. “All you had to say was ‘yes’, Magnus. I trust you-” she put one hand on his chest “-and that big heart of yours.”

“Would you like it?” he asked, soft and gentle. She tilted her head, raising an eyebrow at his offer. “My heart. All you need to say is yes, and… it’s yours. It… It already is, really.”

He had successfully rendered Julia Waxmen speechless. Her mouth open, just slightly, and her heart racing. Magnus was worried, for a moment, that he had broken her. That he had just ruined any semblance of a relationship they might have had. His mind ran with worries: of her hating him, of not being able to help her, of being forced to leave her and Stephen.

Any thought Magnus had ceased to exist when Julia leaned up and started kissing him, and it took him only a moment to wrap his arms around her and kiss her back. She cupped his face in her hands and started to lay gentle kisses all over his face, making him giggle. Yes, Magnus Burnsides giggled with pure happiness as Julia Waxmen peppered soft kisses all over his cheeks, chin, nose, and forehead.

When she stopped, Julia leaned her forehead against his. “My heart is yours, too, if you’ll have it,” she said softly.

“Of course,” he replied, without hesitation.

She laughed. “How does starting a revolution sound for our first date?”

“Absolutely perfect.”

**_~_ **

Julia Waxmen was a leader.

She gathered a few other influential townspeople in the basement of the tavern she worked at. It was a popular one, so many people going in and out at various times of night was hardly suspicious.

These were people she knew and trusted. They felt the same as she and Magnus did, all they needed was direction.

“If we act with violence not in self-defense before people outside of this town are aware of the situation, then they’ll be against us. We have to be organized and strong.” Julia lays her hands out over the map of Raven’s Roost and the surrounding area- the only entrance to the city being the bridge from the cliffside to the main pillar with the town square. “Whatever men Kalen brings in will only know what is printed on the maps. We know more.” She smiled up at her companions. “We won’t be able to take them in a conventional battle now. We need to surprise them, whittle away at his men. My father and some of the other notable craftsmen are heading in to Neverwinter, where there’s a competition for carpentry this week. Kalen’s men won’t blink at them leaving the town. They’ll spread word there, rumors about what Kalen is doing here and what he’s doing. Talk about it a little too loudly near the Lord’s guard. I doubt he’s getting his proper cut from Kalen’s taxes. Once his opinion of our dear governor goes down, he won’t send his troops to help Kalen.”

“Well, why can’t we be violent until then?” She rolled her eyes at his question. She’s known him since they were children, she should’ve expected that question.

“Public opinion matters, Kaz. If people outside of the Roost don’t think low of Kalen before we start properly fighting back, then they will think low of us and urge their leaders to aid Kalen. If we wait to fight until after they know, after  _ they _ believe Kalen has hurt us enough, then their leaders won’t help him for fear of losing public favor. One revolution can inspire others, if the circumstances are right, and other leaders know that. They might even help us, if enough people urge them to.”

There’s a sudden knock on the door and they all cover like experts. Julia rolls up the map and stuffs it in her skirts as the others take their cards out and lay back lazily in their chairs, placing cards in the middle of the table in a messy pile, like they’re well played.

Julia walks up to the door, smoothing out her skirts and putting on her best service smile as she opens the door. “Sorry, this is a private game. You can sign up for another night on the message board by the entrance.”

It’s one of the local militia soldiers. Not one they had recruited quite yet, but she was on Julia’s “likely to join their cause” list.

“I’m not here for the game, Julia. I’m here because… I have something to speak with you about. It’s urgent.” Magnus came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged him off and smiled up at him, trying to ease his worry.

“Of course, Sariah. Would you like to come in? I can kick these men out and away from their game for a moment.” She shakes her head.

“No, no… I suspect this conversation will take longer than they’d like.” Julia smiled again, growing increasingly more worried. She held Magnus’ hand for a moment, tapping his palm with her finger three times before letting go. Their sign for “follow”.

“Well, then, let’s head back to mine, I suppose.” Julia turns to Magnus, smiling and patting his shoulder. “Enjoy your game. I’ll see you at home, my dear.”

Magnus smiled nervously, which would seem sheepish to anyone else. “Of course, my dove.” He kisses her cheek before Julia leaves out the door, closing it behind her.

Sariah knows her way to the Hammer & Tongs, walking side by side with Julia. She seems tense, Julia notes. She keeps glancing behind them and around them, jumping at any sign of movement. 

Recruiting the local militia has been something Julia has been working at since this plan started almost 4 months ago. It was slow going, but ultimately would be very rewarding. They were tired of Kalen’s men overstepping their jurisdiction. 

Julia led Sariah inside, taking her to the apartment above their workshop. Pouring them both a cup of tea, the two women sat at the small kitchen table.

“There was an incident with Kalen’s men and the group of craftsmen leaving for Neverwinter this morning. I was on guard and I did… nothing.” Sariah looked up to see the worry on Julia’s face. “Your father is alright. I’m just… I’m tired of doing nothing, Julia. These… These master craftsmen who built and maintain our bridges were just- just bullied on the street! Just because Kalen’s men could! And if I did something, they would have beaten me. Forced me to leave the militia and make my life hell, like they’ve down to so many others who dared to stand up to them. But not to you.” She puts her hand over Julia’s. “You stood up to them and won. I didn’t see it myself, but I heard the story. Everyone has. Please, tell me how. I can’t take this any more.”

Julia smiles, putting her other hand over Sariah’s. “How badly do you want to do something about Kalen, about his men?”

“More than I’ve wanted anything before. I should’ve realized sooner, but, I-”

“It is never too late to do the right thing.” She gets up from the table, offering her hand to the other woman. “Well, that’s not exactly true, objectively, but now is not too late. It’s the perfect time, really.” Sariah stands as well. “Let’s head back to the tavern, then. We can talk more.”

**_~_ **

Julia Waxmen was in love with Magnus Burnsides.

Magnus Burnsides was in love with Julia Waxemen.

And there was a war happening, that they were leading, and they were both afraid. They knew they were doing the right thing, Believing in their cause did not lower the pain of each casualty in every battle.

They fought in the battles, of course. A true leader will fight with those they lead. Magnus insisted on leading the front lines. Of being the first person in action. Julia stayed with the other archers, because she had to live. Everyone insisted that she needed to. Magnus was the inspiration, the main face of their cause, righteous and caring and kind. If he died in battle, he would become a martyr.

Julia was the face of strategy. She organized their assets and their people, telling them where to be and when. She was born and raised here, the people trusted her to know what she was doing. She had to live. To be practical and tactical and wise. Magnus brought out the people’s want to be free, and Julia told them how to get there.

The love of their leaders only inspired the people more. It made the people believe in them more. But no amount of love and hope could make a man invincible, and Julia worried every time Magnus left the gates. His smile as he rushed in to battle, running confidently toward his opponents.

It was the day Julia thought she lost him that she let her worries be heard. When he was carried through the gates but medics, and Julia used every healing spell she knew to get him up again.

“I knew…. I knew, objectively, I would probably outlive you. I’m a half-elf… we can live to be, like, 200. Please, please, don’t leave me so soon.” He wiped a tear from her face, smiling weakly at her.

“Julia Waxmen,” he started. “I will live as long as I possibly can for you. This war will end, and we will get married. And we will build a nice house, big but not too big, just enough to fit all the dogs and children we want. And we will love them, and take care of them, and teach them how to be kind and help others and to stand up for what is right. And we will be happy, and no matter what happens, we will not be alone. Whoever dies first will still have family, and will still remember how much I love you. I will live loving you and I will die loving you, because that is how love works. No matter who dies first, we will find each other in the afterlife, just because I love you that damn much. Death isn’t the end, it’s just a new thing that we’ll have to deal with. Because I will always find you, because I love you.”

She laughed through her tears, moving the stray hair away from his face. “You’re really high on the medicine Mar gave you, aren't ya?”

He considers this for a moment. “Possibly. But that doesn’t make it any less true. I would do anything for you, Jules. I just want to make you proud.”

Julia kisses his cheek. “You are incapable of doing anything else, Magnus Burnsides.” She stands, smiling at him and wiping away her tears. “Now, get some rest, Mr. Hero.”

“Whatever you say, Mrs. Hero.” Her heart skipped a beat as she headed for the door, taking one more look at the love of her life.

“I love you too, Magnus.”

She started to close the door quietly, letting a giggle escape her as she heard him whisper “Nice.” in response to her words.

Julia sincerely hoped she would not live much longer than Magnus. She didn’t want to think about the possibility.

**Author's Note:**

> i care julia waxmen  
> I've actually written a lot about them?? But they're not necessarily connected stories, so I'll probably just make it a small collection. Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> Find me on tumblr [@julzypoolzy](https://julzypoolzy.tumblr.com/) and on Twitter [@julzy_poolzy](https://twitter.com/julzy_poolzy)


End file.
